Celos
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Akane escucha que Ranma quiere a alguien más que a ella? Pequeño one-shot donde el protagonista principal serán los celos...


Akane se encontraba tomando un zumo de naranja sentada en el porche que daba al patio de la casa de los Tendo. Hacía mucho calor, ese verano el Sol no daba tregua y menos a ella, por mucho que se abanicase o que se colocase delante del ventilador no había nada que la refrescara. Con ese bochorno poca cosa había por hacer, y ya se había convertido en una costumbre colocarse ahí y mirar el estanque koi en el que tantas veces Ranma se había transformado en chica por culpa de los lanzamientos de su tío Genma. A veces echaba de menos esos días donde se pasaba las horas discutiendo con el chico de la trenza por mil motivos tan distintos como absurdos. Ahora si discutían, lo hacían de otra manera. Su vida era diferente, llevaba un tiempo tranquila en cuanto a monstruos y hechizos se refiere, en ese sentido no tenía ninguna queja, aunque de vez en cuando aún tenía tiempo para alguna aventura inesperada. Desde que había conocido a Ranma su vida había cambiado completamente, nunca se imaginó que un muchacho irreverente como él acabaría poniendo su mundo patas arriba.

Ukyo llegó y se sentó a su lado, la cocinera sabía que últimamente la peliazul andaba algo sentimental y alterada y decidió hacerle compañía para ayudarla en cuanto pudiera.

-Ukyo, él es un idiota…

\- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

\- Le ha dicho que la quiere… que la quiere más que a mí – dijo cabizbaja la Tendo.

\- Ese Ran-chan no tiene remedio… y tus celos tampoco Akane-chan.

\- Ya sé que no puedo reprocharle nada… eso es lo peor – dijo aún más triste. Ukyo colocó una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

\- Sabes que no debes ponerte así… no conseguirás nada…

\- Pero… no puedo evitarlo… no sé qué me pasa…

\- Yo sí cariño, amas demasiado a ese hombre, y bueno, en tu situación es normal que te afecten estas pequeñas cosas.

\- ¡¿Pequeñas cosas?! – gritó Akane que empezaba a enfadarse - Se supone que tendría que estar por mí, y míralo, embobado mirándola a ella vaya donde vaya.

\- Había olvidado esta Akane-chan posesiva – decía Ukyo bromeando.

…

Ranma reposaba sentado en el muro que daba a la calle del hogar de los Tendo en compañía de Ryoga, los dos estaban concentrados mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

-¿No ves lo guapa que es Mi-chan? – decía el joven Saotome.

\- Lo veo… no paras de decirlo.

\- Como algún chico se acerque a ella, te juro que lo mato.

\- ¿No te referirás a Ryūji?

\- Bueno a él y a cualquier otro…

\- Entonces buscarás pelea… Ranma, no seas tan posesivo ¿qué pensará Akane de todo esto?

\- Ya sabes como se pone… celosa a más no poder.

\- Sip, de hecho, ya te está mirando mal, yo de ti le prestaría también algo de atención.

\- Pobre, tienes razón, debe estar odiándome – dijo mirando a la peliazul con cariño.

El de la trenza bajó del muro y sin ser visto se acercó al porche, sigilosamente abrazó a Akane por la espalda. Ella no lo había visto llegar y se sorprendió cuando él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le susurró:

-¿Ya vuelves a estar celosa de Mikako?

\- ¡Ja! Ya quisieras que estuviera celosa… - dijo indignada girándole la cara.

\- Mi marimacho no cambiará nunca ¿eh? – dijo Ranma que seguía sujetándola aunque ella intentaba deshacerse de su abrazo sin conseguirlo.

\- Corre, ve con Mikako, que te estará echando de menos.

\- Tengo amor de sobras para las dos – volvió a besarle la mejilla.

\- Puagh… todavía no me acostumbro a veros así de acaramelados… desde que os casasteis sois lo peor – decía Ukyo con cara de asco, aunque lo hacía bromeando (bueno, no bromeaba del todo, aun le costaba un poco ver a su Ran-chan tan enamorado…)

Corriendo por el patio llegó hasta ellos una preciosa niña de cuatro años de edad vestida con un gi blanco que perseguía mariposas a lo loco. Era una pequeña temeraria que no tenía miedo de nada, para su corta edad era muy fuerte y disciplinada. Tenía los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre, aunque a ella se lo ataban en una cola alta adornada con un lazo amarillo dejándole un poco de flequillito.

-Mamá, mamá, ¿sabes que me ha dicho papi? Que me quiere más que a ti – le dijo la pequeña a Akane sacándole la lengua, al igual que a su padre le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

\- Lo sé, lo he oído antes Mi-chan… a tu padre le gusta dormir en el sofá.

\- Vamos Akane, sabes que os quiero por igual a las dos… pero mira a Mikako… es tan preciosa, tan perfecta… se parece tanto a ti, no puedo dejar que le pase nada – decía con los ojos llenos de brillo el joven.

Desde que Mikako nació, se convirtió en el tesoro más preciado de Ranma, nunca se hubiera imaginado siendo padre, y menos siendo esa clase de padre protector y cariñoso que no deja que nada le suceda a su pequeñita. Akane adoraba esa faceta de su marido, lo amaba con locura, a él y a su hija, aunque sus celos a veces podían con ella, sabía perfectamente que su familia era su pequeño mundo y que los tres se querían muchísimo.

-Ranma, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre tienes a chicas peleando por ti – decía Ryoga algo celoso por toda esa escena.

\- ¿Qué pasará cuando nazca Sakura, marimacho? Tendrás que pelear también con ella por mi amor – dijo Ranma colocando su mano sobre el vientre abultado de Akane orgulloso y algo altanero.

\- ¡Qué más quisieras creído! Ya sabes que sólo me pasa esto cuando estoy embarazada… me sale la vena posesiva y solo quiero que tengas ojos para mí – dijo ella aleteando las pestañas de manera coqueta, él sonrió y le besó la frente, verla tan vulnerable le hacía quererla aún más.

\- Mikako, ¿tú a quién quieres más a papi o a Ryūji? – preguntó Ranma mirando a su hija.

\- Mmm a papi lo quiero mucho, pero como a un papi… Ryūji es mi marido, como mami te quiere a ti, papi.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no! Tú eres muy pequeña para estas cosas, además, tú tienes que ser una Saotome, no una Hibiki… - Ryūji se puso colorado mirando a Mikako, adoraba a su amiga.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo nuestro niño? – gritaron Ryoga y Ukyo a la vez.

\- jajaja nada, nada… no veis que Ranma está celoso… no deja que nadie se acerque a su pequeña – dijo Akane devolviéndole el abrazo a su marido – vamos mi amor, tenemos que despedirnos, la reserva en el restaurante es a las ocho.

\- Iros tranquilos, Mikako está en buenas manos- dijo Ukyo cogiendo de la mano a la pequeña.

\- Mi-chan, cariño, pórtate bien con los tíos Ukyo y Ryoga, y no arrastres al pobre de Ryūji hacia tus travesuras. Mañana por la mañana nos cuentas qué has hecho. Te quiero – dijo Akane depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hija.

\- Mami – dijo Mikako acercándose hacia la oreja de su madre para susurrarle - ¿a quién quieres más a papi o a mi? – Akane sonrió y mirando a Ranma le contestó.

\- A ti, pero no se lo digas a papi – decía Akane mientras le guiñaba un ojo cariñosamente a su marido.

 **FIN**

...

Bueno, nunca me imaginé escribiendo algo así, pero la idea me vino al pensar en un epílogo para "Un fin de semana muy largo", al final lo descarté para esa historia et voilà, ha aparecido como one-shot independiente. Siento ir publicando tanto pero cuando me viene algo así lo escribo y publico sin más... espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis a pesar de ser cortito. Si queréis dejar reviews, ya sabéis que os lo agradeceré de todo corazón :)

PD: (El lunes subiré el siguiente capítulo de 'Un día todo cambió').


End file.
